


A Elevator Full of Promises

by FairyParker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevatorstuck, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, PeterMJ - Freeform, Slow Romance, Spideychelle, Teen Peter Parker, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: “We’re trapped.” MJ explained, wide eyed.“I’m sure it’s fine.” Peter said pressing the open button in the elevator. The door didn’t open.“You’re right we’re trapped.” He took a deep breath scanning Michelle’s emotionless face. “You don’t seem too worried.”“Nah someone will come for us right.” She hit the emergency button, and nothing happened. She pressed it again harder this time. Nothing happened. “Why is nothing happening?” She stuttered, panic filling her head now.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	A Elevator Full of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I did a horrible job at proof reading so please do comment if there are any large errors. This took way longer then it should've and i lost interest halfway through but it's still some cute PeterMJ/Spideychelle fluff and angst

“We’re trapped.” MJ explained, wide eyed.

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Peter said pressing the open button in the elevator. The door didn’t open. “You’re right we’re trapped.” He took a deep breath scanning Michelle’s emotionless face. “You don’t seem too worried.”

“Nah someone will come for us right.” She hit the emergency button, and nothing happened. She pressed it again harder this time. Nothing happened. “Why is nothing happening?” She stuttered, panic filling her head now.

He pressed it gently and same result, that’s when he realized they were actually trapped. The elevator just stopped, and nothing was happening. MJ was there, his crush. _Oh my god._

Logically thinking he could use his powers to open the door, shoot some webs and get out but then MJ would find out he’s Spider-Man. Someone would eventually find out they are in here so there was no need to risk it _right_?

“What do we do?” She covered her face with her hands sitting down at one corner of the elevator. “Ugh and the one time I don’t have a book with me.” Peter smiled at that.

“We just have to wait it out, someone will come eventually.” He reassured.

**First hour**

“So, what’s your favorite color?” He fidgeted with his hands trying to make a conversation.

“Green and I don’t want to make small talk with you Peter.” She signed, her eyes searching the room.

“Well we’re going to be here for a while so I thought we might as well get to know each other.”

“Go on your phone are something just leave me alone.”

“There’s no signal and I’m 2%.” He frowned nudging her slightly.

“I don’t have signal either otherwise I’d call someone to get me out of this nightmare.” She turned to face the wall.

That hurt him. Was he _that bad?_

A few minutes passed of silence in this annoyingly small elevator. With Peter’s heightened sense he could hear MJ’s heartbeat racing and her breathing heavily. It was tempting to ask if she was okay but clearly Michelle just wanted to be alone.

Without even noticing Peter started humming some random song he’d heard on the radio that day and MJ turned to face him. “Are we going to be okay?”

“Yeah of course.” Peter spoke with confidence; they were only stuck in elevator at a nearby library.

“There’s so many books out there if only I could get me hands on one.” Peter chuckled a little at that but could notice the fear in her voice

“Are you okay MJ?” He finally asked looking at the horror in her eyes.

“I’m fine, let’s talk about something else.” She quickly pushed him off but deep down she was worried, panicked and scared.

“Sure, let’s play a game.” He suggested. “Any ideas?”

“Betty tried to make me join in on a game of fuck, marry kill. I didn’t participate but we could play now.”

“Um can we play kiss, marry kill?” He asked ears turning slightly red. “I’d just feel more comfortable.” She giggled at that.

“Okay whimp I’ll go first, Julia from decathlon, Betty and Liz.” A smirk grew on her face as she said the names.

“Kiss Julia, marry Betty and um kill Liz.” MJ raised an eyebrow to his answers.

“I thought you were all head over heels for Liz.”

“I was but I’ve moved on and don’t want to look back.” He took a breath. “Anyways I have a new crush now.”

“Alright you ask me one.”

The game lasted a while but they were slowly running out of names. “Ooo I know one!” Peter spoke up. “Spider-Man, Brad and Ned.” She rolled her eyes not wanting to answer. “C’mon there’s only three options.”

“ _I’ll pass_.”

Yet again they were sitting in silence. The clock was close to hitting seven pm and the library closes at eight so it wasn’t long until someone would hopefully come. “I hate this.” She muttered under her breath, arms gripping onto her knees.

“We’ll be out of here soon.”

“I don’t buy that Parker. It’s already been half an hour.” The elevator was uncomfortably small for two people and despite feeling really warm she was shaking.

MJ tries to remember some breathing excises her mom had told her. “Breath in and out, in and out.” She muttered.

**Hour 2**

In a hurry MJ stood up hitting the emergency call button repeatedly in a panic then proceeding to hit the elevator door. “Hey MJ, it’s okay calm down!” Peter jumped up running over to her. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly wrapping his arms around her torso as tears streamed down her face.

Tears ran down her face taking in the kind gesture from Peter. She fell into the hug closing her eyes and gripping him tightly. “It’s okay.” He stroked her hair pulling out of the hug.

“I’m sorry.” She quickly fixed her hair and wiped her tears away. “I have claustrophobia, I probably should’ve told you that when we got stuck.” Peter nodded worried for her. “I tend to avoid evaluators, but the stairs were on the other side of the library and I can normally stand a small place for a bit.” She sat back down in her corner looking flustered.

Peter had never seen her like this, she’d normally act tough and fearless but clearly today was not the case. “It’s fine you don’t have to apologies.” She gave him a weak smile slightly embarrassed from the incident.

“The library closes soon we should be out here in no time.”

“Unless no one decides to come.” MJ states out of breath.

“My aunt is probably stressed.”

She stayed silent.

“I’m sure someone will come now, the library closed five minutes ago.” He stated but suddenly the lights turned off.

“Now what do we do dumbass.” Michelle practically yelled. “They’ve left us. Some old lady runs this place. I don’t think she checked the elevator.”

She was scared and shaking, it was just a void of darkness now. Luckily Peter could see with his heightened sense. “It’s fine I’m here.” He moved his hand around searching for hers.

They sit there for a bit as MJ tries to calm down. Her hand is still tightly wrapped around Peter’s which is probably giving her more anxiety than comfort but at the same time she doesn’t want to let go.

“Get me out of here Peter please I know you can just do it.”

“What do you mean? I can try and open up the circuit for the elevator panel to see if any of the wires are broken, then try to fix them.”

“No not that, I saw what you did in Washington. Can’t you just open the elevator and use your webs to swing out?”

“Are you implying I’m Spider-Man?” He let go of her hand in shock. “Because I’m not.”

She huffed in annoyance, worry still boiling up inside of her. “I feel like I’m going to faint.” Her eyes scanned the darkness trying to find some light. It felt as the small space was eating her up. Everything was spinning, her mouth was dry, and her chest ached in pain. “There’s one thing I’m scared of Parker and that’s small spaces. Please just get me out.”

_It’s not worth it, if she finds out I’m spider-man she’ll be put in danger._ He thought. She softly held onto his hand again, her breaths were heavy, and she had a pounding headache. “Why do you think I was Spider-Man?” His voice was barley at a whisper, but she could hear.

“I mean I’ve been watching you for some time now and isn’t it kind of obvious? Like how come you always are late to practices and come limping or with bruises? You always secretly talk to Ned about something, not to mention you suddenly got ripped over night?”

“Were you only watching me because you thought I was Spider-Man?”

She didn’t say anything.

“MJ?” Peter spoke up again.

“It doesn’t matter.” She quickly responded brushing him off.

**Hour 3**

“I am Spider-Man.” His hand stiffed up as the words slipped out of his mouth. “And yes, I could get us out of here but there is most definitely cameras and I don’t have my mask or really any mask to keep my identity secret.” She wasn’t looking at him and just signed.

“I would be more excited if I didn’t feel like I’m about to die Parker.”

“We’re not going to die I promise.”

“I don’t believe your promises you’ve lied to me ever since I met you with your _internship_ and how you _fell down the stairs_ where in reality you were beaten up.”

“Well I’m done lying to you Michelle.” He looked into her eyes. “I like you, not just as a friend but like _I like you like you.”_

“What?”

“I was scared of telling you but I just- I don’t know I guess there is something about you humor and you’re so interesting to talk to not to mention you’re really pretty.”

MJ leaned in about to kiss him but just as their lips were about to touch when they were rudely interrupted by the speaker. _“We are so sorry to leave you in the elevator so long there was a problem with the connection, but someone should be here very soon to get you out.”_ A male voice spoke on the other side.

Seconds later the door opened and a man on the other side helped Peter and MJ out. “Thank you.” Peter told the man.

“We’re really sorry for what happened.” He explained. “We’d like to give you guys two $20 gift cards for the bookstore as a small apology.”

“That’s amazing but we better get going.” She quickly grabbed Peter’s hand leaving the library and walking over to the nearby park.

Their lips finally met; his hands feel into her soft hair as she gently squeezed his shoulder. They pulled apart after a few seconds only to kiss again but longer this time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe your promise. We really need to have a long conversation about you being Spider-Man.” There it was again worry in her voice. That’s exactly what Peter dreaded for her to worry about him every night like Ned and May.

“Yeah but I _promise_ I will stay as safe as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
